The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucothoe keiskei. The new Leucothoe will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Opstal 50’. ‘Opstal 50’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in May of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Leucothoe keiskei ‘Royal Ruby’ (Not Patented) that was growing in a container in Zundert, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in January of 2009 in Zundert, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.